1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device and a display method, and more specifically, to a device and method of computing a start point of a display area with a center point of the display area and the size information of the screen to determine the display area based on the start point so that current search information can be maintained even when the screen is swung.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile communication terminal has been used as a multimedia device to perform various functions including to play MP3, take a photograph, store and edit a photographed image as well as to call a person up. When a user watches an image (photograph) which is larger than the screen and stored in the mobile communication terminal on the screen of the terminal, if the full size of the image is displayed on the screen, the image becomes smaller so that the user cannot recognize the contents precisely. In this case, a user enlarges a desired part from the entire image with a detailed enlargement search function. As shown in FIG. 1, a user moves a display area on the actual size of the image with up, down, left and right directional keys to search a desired area. The mobile communication terminal displays location information on the currently displayed area from the entire image on the right bottom of the screen.
Recently, a swing phone (for example, mobile phone SCH-V600 produced by Samsung Electronics) has been widely used whose screen is rotated by 90° so that the length and width of the screen are exchanged with each other. However, a conventional swing phone initializes current search information when the screen is 90° swung while a user searches an image. That is, when a user swings a screen by 90° while searching a specific area, a displayed area on the screen after swing is not a displayed area before swing but an initialized area. As a result, a user has to search the corresponding area again when the user tries to watch the previously searching area again.